redhoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hood and the Outlaws (Vol 1) 2
:"Before he was murdered, Jason had the potential to be a great man. I believe with the proper guidance -- that could still be the case. I believe he deserves that chance." -- Talia al Ghul Appearances Featured Characters: *Red Hood (flashback and main story) *Arsenal *Starfire Supporting Characters: *Talia al Ghul (flashback only) *All Caste (flashback and main story) **Ducra (flashback and main story) Villains: *Suzie Su (first appearance) Other Characters: *Isabel Locations: *Hong Kong, China *Himalayas *The Hundred Acres of All (flashback only) Items: *Lazarus Pit (mentioned only) Synopsis A few years ago, shortly after Jason Todd's return from the dead, Talia al Ghul took him to a secret cult of warrior monks called the All Caste so that they could train him to become a skilled assassin. The cult's leader, Ducra, introduced herself to Jason, but he was disrespectful, so she simply knocked him out. Talia believed that Jason deserved the chance to become a great man, but Ducra believed that she was wrong; that Jason would bring death to the All Caste and many others. Even so, she agreed to train him, rather than leave him to wreak havoc on the world alone. Three hours ago, Jason and Roy Harper travelled by plane towards China. Roy apologized again for sleeping with Starfire, but Jason was unconcerned by that. As Roy got out of his seat, Jason was surprised by a stewardess named Isabel, who was unsubtly flirtatious. She surprised him a second time by leaving him her number, much to Roy's amusement. Presently, Jason and Roy get to the airport in Hong Kong. There, they get into a limo hired up by Starfire. Roy expresses delight to be part of a team, and Jason does his best to shoot down his positivity. As a further annoyance, Roy seems intent on bringing up the fact that he had sex with Starfire, but both Jason and Starfire will hear none of it. Jason arrives at his apartment in Hong Kong, where he is attacked by Suzie Su - a morbidly obese woman - and her thugs. However, Jason quickly opens fire on them. As he stands over a dying Suzie, he admits that he didn't come to kill her. In fact, in some sense, doing so seems to be a joyless affair for him. Later, Red Hood and his allies take a helicopter to the Himalayas in the midst of a powerful electrical storm. Though the pilot believes it is not safe for them to jump, Jason and Roy jump anyway, meet up with Starfire in mid air. Red Hood uses the retractable blades from his gauntlets to glide towards a mountain, followed by Arsenal and Starfire. The three pass through an illusory mountainside, into the hidden temple of the All Caste. At the altar, Jason kneels over the corpse of Ducra, and apologizes for failing to be there for her. Ducra's spirit rises from her body and warns him that the attack on the All Caste was committed by a powerful member of the Untitled, who left with Azar after breaking into the Chamber of the All. Jason promises to avenge her, but Ducra advises him to keep his heart free from vengeance before her spirit dissipates. Turning, Jason hears the sound of dead footsteps on stone, and is attacked by the reanimated corpses of the All Caste's members. He decides to fight without his guns and wields a sword and a dagger while Arsenal and Starfire join the battle. In the midst of battle, Jason recalls his past as a younger man, training against these same people. After defeating the corpses, Red Hood takes a moment to lament the loss of his teachers. Finally, he acknowledges that he and his companions are a team, rallying them to kick some ass. Trivia *The title of this comic is a reference to the song "Shot Through the Heart" by Bon Jovi. The line specifically is "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame." Collection *Red Hood and The Outlaws (Volume 1) Category:Red Hood and The Outlaws (Vol 1)